Clueless
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: Inuyasha was found by the Higurashi family when he and Kagome were little. The two start off rocky, but what happens when they realize they care for each other, but doesn't know how that other feels? Could they really be that Clueless?
1. Prologue and Morning

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sry, I was at a friend's house last night and we watch Clueless, and I got this idea, and thanx to another story I read on It was a while ago, and I just it together today.But don't worry, it's not gonna be a dumb blonde story like Clueless is. K? Hope you all will enjoy it!

Summary: Inuyasha was found by the Higurashi family when he and Kagome were little. The two start off rocky, but what happens when they realize they care for each other, but doesn't know how that other feels? Could they really be that Clueless?

**Chapter 1:**

It was night time at the Higurashi Shrine.

"Kids today..." Grandpa grumbled as he cleaned up the mess Kagome, his four-year-old grand-daughter had left by the mini-shrine. He picked up the toys, but dropped them when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He went into the mini-shrine. "A baby?" He asked as he searched the mini-shrine, wondering who would be so careless as to leave a child all alone at night. But he couldn't find the baby anywhere, until he looked into the well to see a young child crying. "Oh my!" Grandpa had a shocked expression on his face before he went and grabbed the ladder and hurried, yet carfeully set the ladder down and began to climb down.

Once he was on the ground, he found the young child, about Kagome's age,and wondered where it's parents were, not to mention what it was. The child had silver hair and little doggy ear on its head, and opened it's eyes to looked at grandpa to show it's amber colored eyes. Grandpa looked back to the ladder and started to climb back up and head back to the house.

"Who's that Grandpa?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the crying child Grandpa had brought in.

"Darling, call the paper and asked them to put out adds for a missing child." Grandpa said to his daughter, Kagome's mother, who was currently pregnant with a younger one.

"Oh my. Where was he?" Mom asked as she took the child and set him on the table and tried to calm him. "Hey, hey." She said softly. She looked at the child, his silver hair, golden eyes, his blood red kimono, and his doggy ears. She put a smile on her face as the child paused his crying to look at her. Then Kagome came over.

"Mommy, who's this boy?" Kagome asked.

"I'm nota boy, I'm a demon." The child said.

"Yeah right! And I'm Cleopatra." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"Cleo-who?" The boy asked.

"Okay children." Mom tried to calm the two. "So, do you know where your parents are?" She asked the silver haired child, who now sat on the kitchen table.

He shook his head. "I was with my mother, and then I fell down a well, and now I'm here." He said. He wondered what was wrong with these people. Weren't they going to make fun of him, jeer at him, ignore him, harrass him? This was not normal for human where this boy was from.

"Okay. Do you know your parents phone number?" Mom asked.

"What's that?" The boy asked.

"It's this thing here!" Kagome said, not sounding too friendly as she held up the phone.

"No. I don't think we have one of those." The boy said.

"Alright then. What's your name?" Mom asked.

"Inuyasha." The boy replied.

"Okay. You can stay here until we can find your parents, alright." Mom said as she patted the boy on the head, then went to the phone to call the police and after that the newspaper to put out adds for a missing child. But before she picked up the phone. "Kagome, why don't you set up the extra bed in your room so Inuyasha will have somewhere to sleep." Mom told her daughter.

"Mom! Why do I have to share my room?" Kagome whined.

"Because I'm trying to find Inuyasha's parents, and if I don't find them tonight, then he'll need somewhere to sleep, now go set up the bed." Mom ordered Kagome, and Kagome drooped her head.

"Come on." She grumbled as she sulked up to her room, Inuyasha following her. Kagome kept looking back at Inuyasha the whole time they walked. "What are you wearing?"

"It's my kimono. My mother made it." Inuyasha replied.

Then Kagome stopped in front of a door and opened it before walking in, then Inuyasha followed her in. "This is my room. My mom is making me let you stay in here until we can find your mom."

"Alright." Inuyasha said as he jumped up onto Kagome's bed. "Good-night then." He said as he laid down and shut his eyes, only to be hit in the face with a pillow a few seconds later. "Hey! What's the big idea?" He yelled.

"That _my _bed. I still have to set up your bed. So get off!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he got down as sat indian style and watched as Kagome set up the bed, a cheap little cot that was big enough for a full grown man.

"There." Kagome said after she made the bedby putting a pillow and a few sheets and comforter on it, blue since Inuyasha _was _a boy. "You sleep here, and I sleep in my own bed." Kagome said as she climbed into her own bed.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he got into the bed as pulled the covers over his body. "Night."

"Good-night." Kagome said, not believing that she actually had to share her room with this boy.

* * *

ElevenYears Later... 

"Inuyasha! Get out of the bathroom!" Kagome, a fifteen-year-old, yelled as she slammed on the bathroom door to the bathroom that she shared with her step-brother, Inuyasha.

"I'll come out when I feel like it!" Inuyasha, a sixteen-year-old,yelled from in the bathroom. (FYI: It's one of those linked bathrooms, where you have two bedrooms that go to the same bathroom so two people can share.)

"No! It's my birthday, and I'm not gonna be late today just 'cause you gotta take forever in the bathroom like everyone morning!" Kagome yelled through the door, still slamming on it. Then the door opened a crack to show Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Or is it 'cause you wanna get dressed up to impress Hoho?" Inuyasha asked with a sly smile as his face got real close to Kagome.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled as she pushed on the door, and Inuyasha's head slamming between the door and the door-frame before Kagome pushed him over and he landed on his back, his head pounding while Kagome went to the mirror and started fixing her hair and make-up.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Please don't tell me you fell for that trick again Inuyasha." Sota, an eleven-year-old with shot black hair wearing a pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt with a green stripe across it said as he walked up to Inuyasha playing his Game Boy.

Inuyasha let out a groan as let his head drop to the floor. He really did love this family, they took care of him, no matter how abusive Kagome was, the rest of the family made up for it, and Kagome usually did too, but it was mornings like these that just made him completely forget about all they did for him.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked down at Inuyasha, who was now looking up at her. "His name is Hojo." Kagome said.

"Oh my God! You _do _have a crush on that mama's boy! Admit it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I do NOT!" Kagome yelled as as she finished brushing her hair up in a ponytail, glaring at Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror. Then she watched as Inuyasha went back over to his half of the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

"I'm gonna put it all over school if you don't admit it." Inuyasha grinned devilously at his step-sister as he brushed his teeth.

"You wouldn't..." Kagome said.

"Believe me, I would." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine, we'll just see what happens to you tonight." Kagome said, and eyebrows wriggling up and down.

"What's tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"My sleep-over party." Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Aww... Shit! That just makes my day!" Inuyasha exclaimed, not sounding happy. "I'm NOT being your dummy for a dumb make-over again! I don't care how much you pay me!"

"Then I'll just have to show everyone your baby pictures, pictures from your sweet sixteen, those are actually pretty funny, and pictures from my party last year when we did your make-up." Kagome said with a cute smile on her face. She knew she won, no matter what Inuyasha put up, he couldn't beat that offer. Nothing could.

"What happened at my birthday last year?" Inuyasha asked, then watched as Kagome looked to see Sota standing there, so she whispered something in Inuyasha's ear and pulled away with a sly grin. "No! You wouldn't..."

"Maybe, maybe not." Kagome said, then dashed out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha threw his toothbrush down and chased after her, knowing he could easily catch up to her thanks tot he fact that he was half demon, though everyone just believed that he had some weird birth defect and that was why he had his dog ears. No one understood him being a demon except for the few other demons at his school, but amongst the humans other than his family, they didn't know.

"Have a good day kids!" Mom, a middle-aged woman with short black hair and a fair complextion on her face exclaimed with a smile as Kagome and Inuyasha ran through the kitchen to leave.

"See-ya later Mom!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed at the same time as they ran out the door.

Inuyasha had become acostumed to calling Mrs. Higurashi Mom after a while, since she treated him like she treated Sota and Kagome, she thought of him as one of her own children. She had been the one to adopt him when his real parents never showed up after Grandpa found him in the well. They all still wondered to this day what Inuyasha had been doing in the well.

"Yo! Dog boy!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome. "We're gonna be late."

"No we won't." Inuyasha said. "Get on." He said as he stopped and Kagome jumped onto his back, and Inuyasha took off, heading for school.

AN- Well, I think this is the beginning of another good story by me. This one will replace the empty space created by the completion of InuGolf ;;;tears;;; I miss that story. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. School

**Chapter 2:**

"Told ya we wouldn't be late." Inuyasha said with a cocky grin as he and Kagome walked into their homeroom with five minutes to spare. Inuyasha went over to his friends Miroku and Sango, while Kagome went over to Yuki, Erie, andAymui.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she went over to her friends. "Cocky basturd." Kagome mumbled, then sat down and stared at the door while all her friends went over their usual gossip that they heard around school.

"Are you waiting for him to show up?" Yuka asked.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Kagome asked, looking away from the door.

"Because you're always waiting for Hojo to show up. Why else would we ask Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

Then Hojo walked in carrying a present with him. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Kagome and a smile appeared on his face. "There you are Kagome." He said as he walked over to her. "Happy Birthday." He said as he handed her the present and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I bought this for you last night. I hope you like it." He said as he stood up straight and watched as Kagome tore open the gift, her cheeks red from blushing.

Inuyasha stood by Sango and Miroku, watching Kagome open her present. "Look at him. Thinking he's all that." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome help up the gift to see it was the newest BoA CD.

"Are you jealous Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a disgusted look on her face, telling Inuyasha that it wasn't right for him to be jealous over his sister.

"No! Why would I be jealous? Kagome is my sister." Inuaysha replied.

"_Step_ sister. Not sister. So it's actually okay." Miroku replied while wriggling his eyebrows up and down, but then fell over when Sango bunched him in the gut, moaning in pain. "What was that for Sango?" He moaned as he tried to push himself off the ground.

"That's disgusting. Have you no shame?" Sango asked.

"But they're not blood related, so what difference does it make?" Miroku asked.

"I think it's morally wrong." Sango said as she crossed her arms. Then she felt someone else's arms around her and felt nuzzling on her neck. "No Miroku. You can't make up for upseting me like that." She said, trying to keep herself from smiling. But she couldn't and let out a giggle before turning around in Miroku's arms and kissed him lightly on the lips before Miroku let her go.

Inuyasha only shook his head with a smile and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he felt Sango's forehead to check her temperature.

"Stop it." Sango laughed.

"So how did you guys hook up over break again?" Inuyasha asked, curious as to how his two best friends, who constantly bicker about each other, are now a couple.

"Well, Miroku finally choked up the guts to ask me out, and wouldn't stop until I said yes." Sango explained.

"I continually called her for two hours until she finally left her house phone off the hook, then I called her cell for an hour until she turned that off, then I IMed her until she put up an away message, and then I found her at the mall and didn't leave alone until she sicked security on me. Then I caught her on her way out, and she finally said yes." Miroku explained.

"He left me 36 messages." Sango said as she held up her cell phone to prove it.

"Talk about determination." Inuyasha commented. "You better not break his heart Sango."

"Can't guarentee that. Depend on if he keeps groping other hands." Sango said with a glare.

"I can't help it! My hand is possessed!" Miroku exclaimed.

"No, you're just plain perverted Miroku." Inuyasha joked.

"You're not helping." Miroku said, but Inuyasha and Sango only laughed.

"What's so funny guys?" Kagome asked as she came up to the group.

"Absolutely nothing." Sango laughed. Then she hugged Kagome. "Happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome replied as she returned the hug.

"Yeah, happy birthday Kagome." Miroku said, keeping his distance while remembering the last time he gave Kagome a hug and ended up groping her.

"Thanks guys. So did Inuyasha invite you to come tonight?" She asked.

"Yep. We'll be there at five." Sango replied.

"An hour early?" Kagome asked.

"Gotta get there early to kick Inuyasha's ass in Halo." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Yep." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku shared a high five.

"Whatever." Kagome said, then the bell wrang and the teacher came in just as everyone took their seats, all ready to take a long nap.

AN- Well, there's the second chapter of this story. Hope you liked it. SryI haven't updated anything in a while. But I'm gonna updatea few other things, and then I gotta finish my acting project for school tomorrow. Happy Martin Luther King day! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Clothing Help

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome felt ready for sleep. It was the middle of History, and it was turning into a real challenge to stay awake while the teacher lectured on about World War 2. Then she laid her head down on her arms and started to close her eyes, giving in to the sleepiness that had taken over her, dreaming about what her party was going to be like tonight. She believed Inuyasha was going to behave and not embarrass her, and she prayed that her mom did nothing to embarrass her either. But then again, her mom was cool about that stuff, and everyone at school already knew Inuyasha, so it wasn't like he could really do much to embarrass her. _Right? _Kagome thought.

Then she felt something hit her head. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasah looking at innocent in a fake way and a piece of crumpled up paper on her desk in front of her face. She looked at Inuyasha, then the paper before opening up the paper and reading the note.

WAKE UP!

That was all it said. Kagome glared at her brother and mouthed, "It's not that easy..." to him. Then she looked back to her teacher, praying that the lesson would end soon and she could go home.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived home at three thirty. Kagome immediately ran to her room andslammed the door while Inuyasha took his time walking in the house, put his bag down, and headed to the kitchen to see if Mom needed any help getting ready for Kagome's party.

"What am I gonna wear?" Kagome asked herself, throwing her bag at her desk and stripping her clothes of quickly and throwing clothes onto her bed. She went through everything, trying on every mini skirt and pair of jeans she own with ever top she owned until she was ready to give up. She went into the bathroom, deciding that it might be easier for her to do her make-up and hair, then worry about her clothes.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom. He looked her up and down and saw she was wearing a pair of torn up jeans with white sneakers and a raggy black t-shirt. "What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is so not what I'm wearing to my party." Kagome grimbled as she applied some eyeliner.

"I figured, considering those are your painting clothes." Inuyasha said, then went into Kagome's room. "You only have a half hour left, then everyone is going to start coming."

"What do you care?" Kagome asked as she followed Inuyasha into her room. She didn't mind Inuyasha being in her room. She had shared it with him up until about a year ago when the extension to the house had finally been finished and Grandpa moved down there. That way Mom and Grandpa were downstairs, each in their own room, and each child in the house had their own room upstairs.

"Mom told me to come up and check on you, and help if needed." Inuyasha replied, then looked at the clothes Kagome had scattered all over her room. He grabbed a red V-neck t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black boots. He went over to Kagome and practically threw the clothes at her. "Wear this."

"What the...? Since when so you decide what I wear?" Kagome asked, but Inuyasha was already gone, leaving her clueless as to how Inuyasha could have a taste in what would look good on her. _Unless... _Kagome thought for a moment with wide eyes. _Nah! _Kagome shook her head, then changed into the clothes Inuyasha had picked out and checked herself out, finding the results very good, and wondering how Inuyasha chose such a good outfit.

Then she came out of the room after fixing a few quick make-up things and spraying on _Pure Seduction _fron Vistoria Secret. She walked down the steps to see Hojo, but no one else. She smiled and went down to him. "Hey Hojo! What are you doing here early?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't come too early, did I?" Hojo asked. "I mean, it's only quarter of, but I thought it wouldn't matter."

"It doesn't. Thanks for coming." Kagome said with a smile. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Thanks. But I'm good." Hojo said, then he took a seat on the sofa, and Kagome sat next to him and talked while she waited for the rest of her guests to come.

* * *

"Aww... Hell nah!" Inuyasha yelled, being beaten for the fiftieth time in Halo by Miroku. Sangowas sitting, watching, and being very well entertained. Inuyasha threw the controller on the floor. The clock read 5:45. Fifteen minutes until the party actually began. He looked at Miroku and Sango. "You guys wanna go down to see who all's here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. But I still won." Miroku said with a smirk, then put the controller down and stood from on the bed, and he, Inuyasha, and Sango all headed out the door.

AN- Well, there's the third chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm sorry if I accidentally have some of the characters OOC for a bit, but I tend to do that sometimes, especially in Christmas Luv, where Inuyasha is totally out of character throughout the entire storie. Heh. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	4. Thorn Argument

**Chapter 4:**

By the time Inuyahsa, Miroku, and Sango all got downstairs, a lot of people had shown up. Inuyasha scanned the room, looking for Kagome. He found her sitting ont he couch next to Hojo as she held a soda and was snacking on chips while talk to him.

People were everywhere in the room, stand around, sitting, and everyone was talking while music blasted from the speakers. It was simple pop music, like Backstreet Boys and N'Sync. Inuyasha knew the music would later on so everyone could actually do some dancing. But there were still the few crazy party people there who were dancing to even the music playing now.

_This is gonna be fun... _Inuyasha thought as he eyed the people. "I'll be right back guys!" Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango. Then hestarted to walk through the crowd to wish Kagome happy birthday, but was stopped when he saw his worst nightmare jump out in front of him.

Kikyo.

"Hay Inu-baby! I didn't think you'd be here!" She greeted him over the music.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He really didn't want to deal with this. _And what's Kikyo doing here anyway? Kagome wouldn't invite her. Would she? _Inuyasha thought. "I live here Kikyo. Now what are you doing here? Were you invited?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm here to party. And or coarse i wasn't invite. You don't have to be invite to come to a party like this. I just heard about it, and thought it would be fun." Kikyo told him. Then she placed a finger under his chin. "Especially since you're here." She said in a seductive voice. "Now come get a beer with me." She said.

"There no alcohol at this party Kikyo. My mother and uncle are here and are making sure of that." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kikyo's wrist and pulled it from touching his skin. "But could you come with me real quick?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk, and watched as Kikyo's eyes lit up.

"Why, I'd go anywhere with you Inuyasha." Kikyo said., then followed as Inuysha still held her wrist and pulled her through the crowds, dissappearing out of Kagome's sight.

_Where is Inuyasha taking Kikyo? _Kagome thought. _And what is_Kikyo_ doing at_My_ party? I swear, if Inuyasha invited her then he is so dead! _Kagome thought as she stood up. "I'll be right back Hojo." She said, then stomped off after Inuyasha.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Then Inuyasha opened a door.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha said as he held out his held like a butler does to their master.

Kikyo's face lit up. Was this his room. Was Inuyasha really that muchin love with her? She collected herself quickly though and regained her composure, and glided through the door. Then Inuyasha slammed it behind her. It had been the back door or the house, which would take Kikyo to their backyard, which didn't have any fencing,and in turn, no choice but to cause Kikyo to leave the house, since she wasn't getting back in.

Then Inuyasha turned around to head back to the party when he saw Kagome stomping towards him. "Hey Birthday Girl!" Inuyasha greeted her with a smile, but then he noticed the pissed look on her face.

"Don't Birthday Girl me mister! Are you trying to ruin my party?" Kagome yelled. "How could you? You invited that... that... _thing _to our house, and stepped her nasty feet on our floors? Honestly Inuyasha! Have some sense! I hate that bitch, and you brought her into our house on my birthday! You... you... _JERK_!" She screamed at Inuyasha, and lucky the music was so loud that almost none of the guests heard her. But Inuyasha on the other hand had been holding his ears because she was so loud.

"I didn't invite her! Do you think I want to be around that woman after what she did to me?" Inuyasha yelled. "I was kicking her out of the house! I knew you hated her and would never invite her so I got rid of her! But I guess you don't care! Maybe I should just let her run around the house and ruin your party!"

"Don't you _dare_!" Kagome yelled at him. "Why don't you do us alll a favor and go join her?" Kagome screamed.

"Maybe I will! But what are ya gonna do then b-"

"Inuyasha and Kagome! What is going on in here?" Mom yelled at both of then sternly.

"She/He started it!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time as they pointed to each other.

"I don't care who started it. Kagome, this is your party, and you have guests out there! This is not the time to be arguing! Now get in there and entertain our guests! Both of you!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she pointed a finger at the door that led back to the party.

"Yes Mother." Both chilren said at once as the slunked back to the party, but both instantly brightened up when they saw someone they both had missed so much. "Thorn!" They both yelled at the same time as they tackle a girl abouttwo years lder than them,who had dark blue hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha's. She wore a pair ofblack jeans that fit loose around her waistwith a studded belt and an aqua blue tube tope with a pair of Vans sneakers with a black studded cuff around her wrist. Her make-up was dark, with black lipstick, black eye shadow, black nail polish,and she was a little on the pale side, but still looked beautiful with all that make-up on.

"Hey little cousins!" She said as she gave each of then noogies real quick, and everyone circled thenm and stared at the three. Then each of them stood and brushed themselves off. "Well, it looks like the party can start now that I'm here!" Thron exclaimed with a smile. "Hey everyone!" She said hi to all, knowing they all knew her since she used to go to the same school as most of them. Then she turned to Kagome. "So how's the birthday girl? Huh?" Thorn asked.

"Happier now that you're here Thorn!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Just happier? You should be happiest when you're around me!" Thorn exclaimed. "So where's this Hoho dude you tell me about?" Which made Inuyasha laughed harder than anything.

Kagome smiled slilghtly at her cousin. "His name is Hojo." Kagome said.

"Oh! Sorry! So where is he? I gotta meet him and make sure he's good enough for ya!" Thorn said.

"He's right over on the couch." Kagome said as she pointed to him, but Thorn was already gone, and Kagome was following her while left and went to hang out with Miroku and Sango.

Thorn walked up to Hojo and stood in front of him. "Hello?" Hojo greeted Thorn. "Are you Thorn?" He asked.

"Yeah! Good to meet 'cha Hobo!" Thorn greeted Hojo, and Kagome stood behind her with a shocked expression on her face. "How's it goin'?"

"Umm... My name is Hojo." Hojo corrected her.

Then Thorn slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Hojo." Thorn apologized. "I'm really bad with names." She said with a smile.

"It's alright." Hojo said. "So you're Kagome cousin?"

"In the flesh." Thorn replied.

"You look nothing alike though. Not even remotely related." Hojo said with a smile.

"Are cousins supposed to look that much alike?" Thorn asked Kagome, but Kagome only shrugged. "Sorry if Kagome doesn't look like me." She said witha smile. "But we each got our own style."

"I actually would have guessed you were Inuyasha's cousin more easily." Hojo commented.

"Huh?" Kagome and Thorn both said at once.

"I don't know why. You just look more like you're related to him than Kagome." Hojo explained.

Thorn looked at him skeptically. "Well, thanks for that." She said with a smile, but you couldn't tell it was fake. She was struggling not to punch this kid to knock some sense into him. "It was nice talkin' to ya." Then she turned to Kagome. "I'll talk to you later. Now I'm goin' to the kitchen so I don't hurt someone..." Thorn told Kagome before she walked off.

Kagome tooka second to take that in. Then she put on a smile and looked at Hojo. "Heh. You gotta love her." Kagome chuckled, then went back to sitting with Hojo and talking to him.

AN- Okay, i think that enough for today. Now to go update somethin' else. Just getting so stress outta my system. Heh. So be glad someone was nice enough to stress me out enough to make me want to write all day long and get everything updated. LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	5. More Fighting

**Chapter 5:**

The party was over now. Everyone had danced, talked, and snacked the night away. Kagome walked around the room picking up trash all over the floor while Inuyasha, Thorn, Sango, and Miroku all helped. She hadn't gotten a good night kiss from Hojo like she had hoped for, but she still had a good time. Inuyasha was carrying around a trash bag and collecting trash everyone had in their hands while he picked some up on hs way around the room. He came over to Kagome and she dumped her load of papers and stuff in the bag. "Thanks. You don't have to help. You can go out with your friends." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright!" Inuyasha said, then dropped the bag and headed over to Sango and Miroku.

"I didn't mean that!" Kagome yelled.

"Well why did you say it?" Inuaysha yelled.

"I didn't think you were gonna just drop it and leave!" Kagome yelled.

"Well what do you expect? This was _your _party afterall!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just pick up and damn bag and help finish Inuyasha." Thorn said as she handed Inuyasha the bag. "It's too late to start an argument, and I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in a mood Thorn." Inuyasha replied.

"That's right. So listen and there'll be no problems." Thorn said.

"Well, wish we could stay and help clean up, but it's almost 11, and Sango's parents requested she be home by 11:30. So I think I'm gonna go." Miroku said.

"Okay." Kagome said as she walked over to them and gave each a hug. "Thanks for coming and helping with clean up."

"No problem. We enjoyed. Thanks for inviting us." Sango replied.

"Will we see you guys at the mall tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I have to do some shopping for summer clothes." Kagome replied, too young to drive and Inuyasha her onlyway of transportation, so they both had to go, no choice.

"Mom's making us babysit Sota too, so he's coming." Inuyasha added.

"Just give the twerp some money and leave him with the videogames, he'll be fine." Kagome said.

"Aren't you worried someone will pick him up and take him?" Sango asked.

"There's security all around the arcade more than anywhere, he'll be fine." Kagome said. "Plus, it's right next to all the stores I need to go into, so he'll be right next door the whole time. No worries."

"Alright, sounds good." Miroku said. "So noon tomorrow then?"

"Yep." Kagome and Inuyasha said at once.

"Perfect. See you then!" Sango called as she walked out the door.

"Cya!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said at once.

"So where is the little twerp anyway?" Thorn asked.

"He's in bed already. He can't handle staying up late." Inuaysha replied.

"Even though he claims he can stay up as late as we can." Kagome added as she picked up the last piece of trash. "All done!" Kagome exclaimed. "Thorn, you know where you're staying, right?" Kagome asked as she headed for the steps to go to her room.

"Yeah, your mom pointed me to the guest room already. My stuff is all unpacked and everything." Thorn replied.

"K. Well, g'night." Kagome said before going up the stairs, Inuyasha right behind her.

"Night Thorn." Inuyasha said, then followed Kagome up and went to his room, Kagome going to her's next door to him. Then the two met in the bathroom for their usually night fight about the shower and everything. "You took the first shower last night Kagome. Not too mention you took one this morning too and you take forever!"

"Well, I can't stand listening to you singing in the shower and I fee disguasting. Why not go use the shower down the hall?" Kagome yelled back.

"Because all my stuff is in this shower!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So? There's soap and shampoo in the other shower! I'm getting in first!" Kagome yelled.

"No you're not!" Inuyasha yelled, then picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder and started carrying her into her room.

"Put me down Inuaysha!" She continued to yell as she slammed on his back, but not seeming to hurt him any. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as he threw her onto her bed.

"No stay there and I'll be out in a minute." Inuyasha told her, then head to the bathroom. Kagome just sat there, knowing Inuyasha had won. And now she had to bare the terrible sounds of Inuyasha trying to sing a stupid song that she had enver heard of from some rock band she didn't like. But she wouldn't let that ruin her night. It was her birthday and she had a great time. And tomorrow she was going to have an even better time spending her birthday money ona new spring wardrobe. She smiled thinking about all the clothes she could get to grab the attention of all the guys on the beach. She needed a new bathing suit too. She'd get it all tomorrow at the mall.

AN: Happy? I updated this. And this hasn't been updated in a while. So there you go. Now would someone plz read my new story A Super Crazy Little Thing Called Love? Plz? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	6. Glow

**Chapter 6:**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning. His room was still dark even though it was very bright outside thanks to his black curtains. But that didn't save him from the music Kagome was blasting in the bathroom for her shower. He groaned as he rolled over, not wanting to wake to the sounds of Taylor Swift singing _Fearless_. Inuyasha had noticed that Kagome had started leaning more towards country music lately. He didn't mind it most of the time, like Brad Paisley, Keith Urban, and Jake Owen were good, but it was the poppy Carrie Underwood and Taylor Swift music that he couldn't stand. He put his pillow over his head to block the music out, but it didn't help. So he decided better to get up and go get food.

No one was downstairs at all. Inuyasha looked to see a not sitting on the counter from Mom.

_Went to run a few errands.  
Will be home to make dinner.  
Behave!_

_Love,  
Mom_

"Behave..." Inuyasha chuckled as he put the note down and grabbed the cereal on the counter.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He heard Kagome come into the kitchen. He could smell her perfume. She was wearing her Glow by JLo. He liked that perfume on her. It was a sweet scent that matched her personality. And he knew she only wore it for certain occasions. He turned around to see her wearing a damaged denim mini skirt and a button down blouse. _Guess she's turning into a cowgirl now too... _Inuyasha thought.

"Are you meeting anyone at the mall?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, why?" Kagome replied sounding a bit nervous.

"Cause you're wearing Glow. You only wear that when it's a special occasion or you want to impress someone..." Inuyasha said through a mouth full of cereal.

"That's not true!"

"Ya-huh! You only ever wear it for Christmas and whenever you're going out to meet Hojo!" Then inuyasha squinted at her. "You're meeting him at the mall aren't you?"

"No... I just want to be prepared in case I want to run into him." Kagome replied.

"You found out he works at the Dog House stand in the food court didn't you..." Inuyasha continued his interogation.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Can't I have a crush on a guy and not get the third degree? I'm only enough to like boys now y'know!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "I don't know why you're acting jealous!"

"Jealous? You're my sister! I just think he's a dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled back. "And even if you were my sister I'd never date someone as annoying as you!"

"You think I'm annoying?" Kagome laughed. "How about your little concert last night in the shower? You actually think you can sing? A cat in heat sounds better than you!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I can actually get a girlfriend! How long have you liked Hobo? 2 years? And you have yet to make a move? You'll be single all your life at that rate..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm WAITING for HIM to make the move! Girls don't make the first move!" Kagome yelled back. "Sorry that your precious Kikyo didn't know that little tid-bit!"

"You leave her out of this! She's a bitch and I never wanna see or hear from her again!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Thorn yelled as she came into the kitchen. "Did we declare World War 3? Jesus..."

Inuyasha snorted a bit. "It's nothing. I'm going to get changed."

"Umm... ok? What did I miss?" Thorn asked as Inuyasha stomped passed her and Kagome to go to his bedroom.

"Oh nothing, just a little quabble." Kagome laughed.

"Well you two need to chill. You sound like an old married couple..." Thorn replied. She had put her hair in a ponytail today and wore a black polo shirt and dark blue pair of boot cut jeans with a black pair of Converse Allstars.

"Ew Thorn! He's my brother!" Kagome made a disgusted face to her cousin.

"STEP brother." Thorn corrected. "Just like I'm your STEP cousin. We're not related, which means anything could be true!" Thorn sang. She sipped some coffee then looked up at Kagome. "But it's whatever. I need to call my boyfriend so he can meet us at the mall."

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, coming down in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Yeah. I'm ready when you are." Kagome replied.

"I'll meet you guys there! Have fun!" Thorn called form the living room.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said, and they left to go to the mall.

AN- Yes, i know it's short after so long. I'm sry, but I'm trying to update everything, get back into it during the summer. Hope you enjoyed! R&R TTFN!


End file.
